Deducciones sobre el fast food
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Ir a comer con Sherlock puede ser de lo mas insufrible. Pero a John le encanta. Johnlock, relación establecida.


_Uno tontera de one shot. Un maquinazo. Sólo porque el antojo (como la hamburguesa que me comí el día que nació este fic :P)_

_Sherlock pertenece como serie a la BBC, sus productores, escritores, directores, actores, etc. Sherlock como personaje es de John._

-¿No crees que eres demasiado presuntuoso al suponer que en un establecimiento de comida rápida, sólo se toman la molestia de preparar tu hamburguesa al momento? - dijo John mientras colocaba la charola con un par de cajas de hamburguesas, papas y dos altos vasos de refresco. Sherlock acomodó su abrigo para no arrugarlo al sentarse en la incómoda silla de la plaza comercial donde John prácticamente lo arrastró a comer después rd tres días en un caso que termino con un "!Aburrido!" De su parte.  
-Por favor John, es obvio.  
-Claro que no. Sólo por que nos hicieron esperar unos minutos más después que mi orden estuvo lista, no quiere decir que tu comida sea más especial que la mía. Sólo quiere decir que son ineficientes.  
-No discutiré ese punto, lo son, pero tu insististe en comer aquí. - y ahí estaba la mirada de reproche de John que tanto le gustaba.  
- Es únicamente cuestión de observar, John.  
-Ilumíname. -dijo John con sarcasmo poniendo catsup de bolsita a sus papas.  
- Es lógico, ya que, una vez que la comida toca la barra, sí no es recogida por el cliente se va a la basura.  
-¿Conoces a alguien que trabaje en un lugar de estos?  
-No digas tonterías, ¿Por qué debería conocer a alguien así?  
-Para afirmarlo con tanta seguridad, por ejemplo.  
-Es solo cuestión de observar, John, mira. - En ese momento el chico del restaurant voceaba un helado que nadie acudió a recoger. Entonces sin dedicarle ni una mirada de pena, lo arrojo por debajo de la barra.  
-Bueno, digamos que tienes razón. Pero eso no demuestra que tu comida sea preparada al momento.  
- Si me dejas acabar.-como siempre no espero respuesta y siguió hablando, lo que no importó demasiado al médico puesto que ya había sacado de la caja la burguer y le dio una gran mordida.  
-Tu hamburguesa es de las que suele pedir la gente comúnmente, así que tienen un determinado número de ellas preparadas. -¿Lo había llamado común de una manera nueva? Bueno, que importaba, estaba saciando su apetito que era lo indispensable en este momento.-Sin embargo, al llegar yo y pedir una distinta del menú usual, tienen que prepararla al momento.- Sherlock tomo unas papas y se las metió en la boca, notando que si tenía algo de hambre.  
-¿Y? ¿No podían simplemente prepararla con lo que tienen pre-preparado para todas las demás comunes como la mía?  
-Claro que no, por que al ser un establecimiento de comida rápida, tienen medida cada cantidad para cada uno de los platillos, sí es que se les puede llamar así, de su menú. Es el simple principio de la producción en masa. Así que sí, prepararon la mía al momento.  
-No esperarás que te halague por tus observaciones sobre comida rápida,¿Verdad? Menos aún cuando es evidente que estas siendo presuntuoso.  
-Esperaba que dijeras que me tomarías sobre está mesa- John se atragantó y tuvo que tomar refresco rápidamente.-Pero puedo esperar a casa entonces.  
-Bien...eso...estará bien...- dijo John recuperándose.  
-Y quizá, hasta te haga la pregunta.  
-Oh, no, Sherlock. Sabes que no puedes hacer la pregunta.  
-!Pero John...!  
-No. Ya lo discutimos antes. Y no puedes.  
-Pero...  
-No.- Y su voz era determinante. Al empezar está nueva etapa de su relación, en la que el sexo ocasional estaba incluido, John le había dejado bien claro que no estarían en una relación sentimental, por el bien de sus propios sentimientos y por el de su amistad. Así Sherlock podía dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera a su trabajo y John no tendría que esperar nada de su atención más que en momentos previamente planeados. -Nada de eso. No puedes preguntar.  
- Pero John...  
-No.  
-Es una pregunta importante...  
-No, Sherlock.  
-Y puedes responder que sí o que no...  
-Basta, en verdad.  
-Sí respondes que no, todo estará bien, nada cambiará en nuestra amistad...  
-Sherlock...  
-Y sí respondieras que si, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
-Sherlock...no...  
-John Watson, tu...-y ahí estaban cayendo las defensas de John, ya no pudo interrumpirle más. Sherlock tomo su mano y sonrió. -¿Te comerías mi hamburguesa?  
-!Sherlock...! - John se soltó rápidamente de él y se sonrió ruborizar estúpidamente.  
-Comiste muy poco John. Debo cuidar que estés bien alimentado o te pondrás de mal humor para el sexo en casa. - El hombre rubio se aclaro la garganta pensando que no valía la pena explicar que el siempre estaría de humor para... bueno, para lo que fuera que su joven compañero deseara.  
-Tu no has comido- respondió en cambio John tratando de parecer serio aunque cierta parte de el estaba enternecida por la preocupación de Sherlock.  
-Prefiero comer lo que haya preparado la Señora Hudson antes que esto. -empujo la charola con la hamburguesa hacia él.  
-Pero me prometes que comerás en casa?  
-Prometido. -dijo Sherlock mirándolo travieso. - Y quizá hasta te haga la pregunta en casa...  
-No empieces...-Sherlock soltó una risa divertido.  
-Por favor John, ni si quiera sé a que pregunta te refieras.  
-Ah...bien. Mejor así...y gracias. -dijo John tomando la hamburguesa para comerla, ligeramente decepcionado, quizá olvidando que hablaba con Sherlock Holmes quien no lo perdió de vista al meter la mano en el abrigo y tocar la pequeña caja de terciopelo azul que contenía un par de alianzas. Que no pudiera hacer la pregunta no quería decir que no pudiera ir al siguiente paso, ¿O si?


End file.
